Beautiful
by PenTheHeart
Summary: 101 Prompt Challenge Part VI. Jade/Tori /She didn't even know herself in that moment, she wasn't Tori, she was just matter, drifting around, circulating around the planet that was ice cold in heart yet so curiously beautiful despite./


**101 Prompts Challenge**

_**4. Beautiful**_

_**Ship: Jori**_

She sat there, in the real world yet her mind was in another place completely, her eyes watched the pale skinned girl as she listened to their red-headed friend talk animatedly about an antic of her brothers, her pale hand was a cradle for her chin where her dusky swollen lips were pursed as her eyes-like remnants of the sky-looked down at the chipped black nail polish on her fingers. Tori was completely enchanted as her eyes watched on, unaware of her oblivious staring at the girl who hated her with every fibre of her being. But frankly Tori was finding not being attracted to Jade to be one of those impossible things you hear people attempt on the news. It was like backpacking across the Sahara with no knowledge of anything and no supplies, it was jumping forty feet up from a helicopter to the ocean without a parachute; it was completely and utterly impossible. Jade was completely and utterly impossible.

Tori licked her lips softly, she hadn't realised that Cat had stopped talking and now the conversation had drifted to something else, her mind was in a fantasy world of Jade_Jade__**Jade**_**Jade. **She couldn't hear anything nor see anyone else. They didn't matter. She didn't even know herself in that moment, she wasn't Tori, she was just matter, drifting around, circulating around the planet that was ice cold in heart yet so curiously beautiful despite.

She felt a slight warmth touch her numb shoulder, slowly bringing her back into the real land where she was Tori again, where she wasn't infatuated with Jade. Where she was a real person with real things to do which included not staring mindlessly at the girl who hated her.

"You there 'mochacha'?" Rang Andre's friendly voice, breaking through the wall she'd set up between the outside world and her mind.

"Uh, y-yes," She replied, stuttering unsurely, turning around to face Andre who was smiling like he knew exactly what her thoughts had been.

"You coming to class then?" He laughs, holding out a hand for her, letting the realisation that she just spent a whole hour doing nothing but staring at Jade sink in. Her food lay cold on the table in front of her and the Asphalt Cafe was almost empty.

"Yes," She laughed, standing up with a blush emerging on her cheeks.

"You really have it bad huh?" Andre chuckled, watching her intently making her feel uneasy. As if his eyes could stare into her mind, into her thoughts.

"You realised..." She noted, biting her bottom lip as she looked Andre in the eyes, "Was I really that obvious?"

"Oh yes, I'm pretty sure that blind girl in Mexico saw you staring," He teased as they began to walk to their afternoon classes, "You really like her huh?"

"I..I don't know," she admitted, shrugging, "I mean she's Jade, she's...Jade."

"I know she's Jade," he nodded, holding the door open for her with a smile.

"And she's... hot and beautiful and ugh, she's Jade."

Andre laughs, "You got it bad girl."

"I don't got it bad," She sighs, "I just really like her."

"Tell her," he suggests, walking along the corridor with her.

"Oh yes, that conversational would go down well," Tori scoffed, "I'd be killed, repeatedly stabbed with about a hundred pairs of scissors before being fed to wolves" Tori frowned.

"You never know," Andre shrugs, leading her into the classroom.

"Oh I do."

/\/\/\/\/

"Why were you staring?" Jade asks, leaning against the graffiti-painted locker that was two doors away from Tori's, she couldn't see the half Latina, just her locker door. The midnight sky alit with 'Make it Shine'.

"Wh-what?" Tori stutters, hiding behind the locker door to avoid the gaze of the brunette.

"Why were you staring at me?" Jade demands, burning a hole in the locker door with stone blue eyes.

"I wasn't," Tori squeaks out, shutting her locker with a clash that made her jump.

"Yes you were Vega."

"I'm sorry," She apologises, looking down at the faded leather of her boots.

"I don't want sorry, I want why."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" The blue eyed girl questioned, staring the smaller girl in the eyes.

"I don't know," she repeats, avoiding the gaze of Jade as her heart thumped in her chest, completely off beat and droning loud in her ears. The blood danced around her drumming heart as she felt her whole body heat up, her skin flushing red as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Vega, why were you staring at me?" The taller girl inches closer, only a shuffle of the feet but to Tori it felt as if she was being suffocated.

"I didn't mean to," Tori whimpered, her skin alit on fire and her thoughts instantly dissolving into the waters like sugar, becoming a solution of Jade_Jade__**Jade**_**Jade.**

"I didn't want excuses Vega, I want an answer. Why?" Jade demands again, her face inhumanly emotionless, not revealing anything which was a vast contrast compared to Tori's vulnerable face, one that told everyone who looked upon it exactly how she felt.

"I think you're pretty," She whispered inaudibly, watching Jade strain her ears to hear.

"What?"

"I think you're pretty," Tori squeaked out again, her usually prominent voice still inaudible

Jade pressed again, taking another step closer "What?"

"I think you're beautiful," Tori stated, closing her eyes, preparing for the oncoming storm.


End file.
